mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Kenson's Dictatorship
After President Frank Kenson's win with some help of the Dixmor Project in the 2016 USA Presidential elections, he decided to turn the United States of America into a fascist dictatorship despite not having the Project, Deep State, Senate nor Congress' approval; It was something he did himself. His plan was a success on March 16, 2018. He had plans to rename the United States of America into the Kenson States of America, however, he dropped that plan as he thought it would ironically, sound too egotistical. Despite the claims that the Dictatorship will help "the economic, technological, cultural, and military superpower of America." none of that has happened so far and none of it will. The Kenson Force assisting the military-like government complex in its rule over the US, function as both the secret police and an intelligence agency. It was established 2nd of August and it works more efficiently than both, CIA and FBI. Also, due to the successful manipulations of the TKF, the Government and its propaganda, they have been able to make Mexico, Outworld, Duro, and most South American states one of the most hated places by the US population. Unlike one might expect, the government is dominated by the military-industrial complex only, and is mostly only backed by the military and not the powerful mega-corps and businesses since capitalism and free marketing have been more or less completely eradicated since July. Religion *The only legal religion in the USA today is Kensism, It must be worshipped by all citizens or else they're sent off to Guantanamo Bay for immediate executon! **All villages, towns and cities must have a least twelve Kenson Churches, where Kensism is worshipped. ***All citizens in the area must go to one of the Kenson Churches everyday of the week but at different times. ***Monday-Friday: 4:00 PM-6:00 PM ***Saturday-Sunday: 9:00 AM - 11:00 AM ****Every citizen has to pray to big daddy Kenson, plus the pray must be in American English. Entertainment and Media *All TV shows and movies must support Frank Kenson in one way or another, except the already badly-botched Sudden Violence. **There are only five TV channels. **KNN: Kenson News Network **KBN: Kenson Boasting Network **KSN: Kenson Sports Network **KRP: Kenson Roasting Program **KCN: Kenson Community Network ***All video games sold in the USA must support Kenson in a way. ****All music must mention Kenson in a positive way. *****All books must mention Kenson in a positive way or be banned and burned. ******All websites must support Kenson and have his or White Rabbit's face on every add. *******Black Marketing and the Deep Web is legal. ********Watching anime is illegal. Holidays Kensonmas *Kensonmas (used to be Christmas) is celebrated 15 May. **This holiday celebrates Kenson's birthday. ***Kenson Parades are held in every single village, town and city. ****All citizens must attend or be executed. *Easter is also changed to benefit Kenson. *Independence Day is changed to benefit Kenson instead of the U.S. Founding Fathers. *Earth Day is the country’s official holiday. *Turkey is taken off of the Thanksgiving menu and replaced with bull instead. *Halloween is banned in 38 states, as well as Mardi Gras, but stayed in other 12. *Labour Day is the country's most expensive holiday. Laws Illegal things *Immigrants, especially if from Outworld. *All languages except French and American English. *LGBT parades (homosexuality is still legal, tho). *Interracial marriage or dating. *Radical feminism. *Liberalism. *Having other religion than Kensism. *Gun smuggling (except if its for him or his allies). *Tobacco. *Hunting. *Capitalism. *Pornography. *Tattoos and piercing. *Leaving the country (only 5 people per week may leave it). Also, Kenson's law has to be enforced or else you're forced to defend yourself in a court or pay a fee via a bill, usually at least $15,000. Depending on the lawyers, judges and juries' bias, you may either get a harsher or lighter sentence. Rights In US under Kenson's rule, it is kind of like something of an 1920's US. Some of the rights and privileges that you may or may not have depends on a person's race, sexuality and even gender. This law is something almost everyone (even some of Kenson's most closest allies) oppose, however they never have the bowls to say it in his face. Anthem The anthem of the so-called ideology and religion of Kensism is the anthem of the Nazi Germany's themselves! Instrumental version (Kenson removed the singing because German language is illegal under his rule), nevertheless, there isn't a thing Kenson wouldn't do to become Olaf Tutchenko's "resurrection". Category:Ideas Category:Real Ideas Category:Scary! Category:! Category:Fascists